


Rosalie and Bella

by VampireGuardDogs



Series: twilight headcanons - couples [3]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Anniversary, Comfort, Dreams, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Prom, Prom Night, Sleeping Together, Surprise Party, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-19 23:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireGuardDogs/pseuds/VampireGuardDogs
Summary: a series of headcanons about bella and rosalie's relationship





	1. nightmare/dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Come talk to me on Tumblr under the username vampireguarddogs and to see a bunch more Twilight content, including writing I don't post here and moodboards! I also accept writing requests for your favorite ship, character, or group. I love any kind of message, long or short, about my work or anything! Have a great day. :)

rosalie spent every night since they had gotten together with bella. it was easier, as she wouldn’t be worried about bella while they were separated. and bella always seemed to sleep easier with her girlfriend there. they would curl up in the small bed in bella’s childhood room, an extra blanket wrapped around rosalie to keep too much of her cold skin reaching bella. they had thought about ordering an electric blanket so they could be closer and keep bella warm, but they hadn’t gotten around to it just yet.

every night, rosalie would softly sing bella to sleep, tracing patterns up and down her arms as she drifted off. she would watch bella as she slept, listen to the quiet words she would murmur in her sleep. rosalie couldn’t help but smile every time she heard her own name in the unconscious thoughts. after bella fell into a deeper sleep and the sleep talking was over for another night, rosalie would watch the rhythmic rise and fall of bella’s chest as she breathed in and out, listening to the soft sounds of the air passing through her nose. it was incredibly relaxing, allowing rosalie the chance to get as close as vampires ever got to sleep.

one night, long after the whispers had faded away to gentle, undisturbed breathing, when rosalie was deep in her meditative state, bella began whimpering. she wasn’t speaking words per say, but she was clearly trying to express something. rosalie was immediately snapped back to reality and began examining bella’s small form for any signs of injury or something physical that was bothering or harming her. thankfully, she didn’t see anything, but bella’s distress only got louder.

rosalie began to gently shake her awake, comforting words sliding out under her breath. bella calmed only slightly, but she began to wake up as rosalie was asking her to. her eyes snapped open, full of fear until she laid eyes on rosalie. tears began falling from her eyes. before rosalie could react, bella kissed her, hard. rosalie responded, but then gently pushed bella away, keeping her arms around her.

“bella, what is it? what happened?” rosalie asked, carefully reaching to brush the tears off of bella’s cheek. more took their place, and rosalie reached for the box of tissues sitting on the nightstand. she handed it to bella, who gratefully took one and wiped her face before she blew her nose. she grabbed another one and held it as she dabbed at her eyes. rosalie began running her fingers through bella’s hair, an action that calmed both of them every time.

“i, i, i, i, i uh... it... uh... it w, w, w, w, wa-was j-just a dr-dream,” bella stuttered out, pulling herself closer into rosalie and curling up into her chest, pressing her face into rosalie’s side. she wrapped her arms tighter around bella, trying to offer the comfort bella was asking for.

“i gathered that much,” rosalie said with a nervous chuckle. “it was only a dream,” she said, rubbing calming circles on bella’s back. they sat like that for a long time, until bella’s breathing slowed and her tears stopped. she pulled away from rosalie long enough to blow her nose, then settled right back into her arms.

“it wasn’t just a dream,” bella said in a small voice. the words were muffled still further by rosalie’s side.

“what happened?” rosalie asked, fearing bella’s answer.

“you left,” bella said. “i was alone, alone wandering in the woods. it was dark and cold and i was looking for something until i realized that there wasn’t anything left to look for.” the dream had plagued bella the whole time the cullens were gone, and had lessened in frequency when they returned and she realized rosalie was the one she wanted and that wanted her. they still crept in sometimes, worse when rosalie was gone on a hunting trip or had to stay away for whatever reason. 

rosalie took a deep breath, shame filling her. she hadn’t asked that they leave, but she also hadn’t asked that they stay. she couldn’t deny the role she had played in bella’s fears. she tightened her grip on bella, pulling her closer still until they were cuddled almost as one on the small bed. rosalie heard a small sniffle that bella had tried to hide.

“bella, i... i’m never leaving you again. whatever you want from me, whatever you need from me, i’m here to give it. just say the words. i’ll do whatever it takes to make you comfortable again,” she whispered into bella’s ear. she kissed the top of her head to punctuate her words, somehow able to hold bella tighter without hurting her.

“i just need to know you’re here now,” bella said, pushing back against rosalie’s arms. rosalie losened her grip, allowing bella to slip out and back onto the mattress, curling back up into the ball-like position she normally slept in. rosalie laid beside her, wrapping her arms back around bella, holding her close against her blanket-covered chest. 

“right here, darling,” rosalie said, placing a feather-light kiss on bella’s forehead, each cheek, and finally her lips before laying back down and softly singing her favorite song. bella began to drift off, knowing that whatever happened they at least had this time to be together.


	2. prom night

long after bella turns and she’s been living and blending in with the cullens for a few decades when they’ve come back to forks. anyone they went to school with has long since grown up, moved on, and died by now and even their children are long gone with no memory of the large, strange family that they had once gone to school with. rosalie and bella had entered as same age foster siblings, so they were in the same grade. they didn’t do this often (it usually made more sense for rosalie to be twins with jasper) but rosalie thought it would make this time easier for bella. 

they had reached the end of their senior year, after coming to the town and entering the school as freshmen. they were back in the place where they had met, where they fell in love, fought for each other, saved each other, had their wedding, their first date, first kiss. it only made sense to have one more first in the same tiny area bella had grown up in.  
the end of the school year was fast approaching, and the time had flown by. despite the curriculum of high schools updating as the years went by, there was never enough information to keep them from boredom. every class they had together, and they spent each one paying attention to each other instead of the teacher. so rosalie surprised bella one day when they were out on a walk on a rare sunny day, and she pulled out a flier that had been hanging in the school hallways for weeks.

much like her first time through the school, bella hadn’t noticed the flyer, and she sighed when she examined it. “really, rose? prom?” she asked, with a scoff. “why would you want to spend more time at the school?”

“because i’d be with you,” rosalie said. bella rolled her eyes but she couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face. even though she was no longer as clumsy as she had been in her human days, she still didn’t relish the idea of dancing, especially in public.

“do you really want to go?” bella asked. surely it couldn’t be that bad if she would be with rosalie. she may deny it, but she would take any chance to spend an evening in rosalie’s arms. 

“i really want to go with you,” rosalie said, placing a kiss on bella’s forehead and then her lips. bella melted against rosalie, happily deepening the kiss in the middle of the forest.

“fine,” bella said, leaning in to kiss rosalie again. “can i wear a tux?” she asked, laughing.

“i don’t care what you wear as long as you’re there. but you’re on the hook for explaining to alice why she doesn’t get to find us subtly matching dresses,” rosalie said, wrapping her arms tightly around bella and kissing her again.

the next few days flew by as they finished up yet another time in high school, and alice helped them find outfits for prom. bella refused to wear anything other than a suit, and alice was fine with it as long as she could help pick out the corsages and the bowtie she wore. rosalie was happy to work with alice finding a dress for her to wear; it was a fun way for the two to spend time together. 

when prom night finally arrived, bella and rosalie spent most of the day together, as always. they went hunting beforehand, just in case the close proximity to humans caused problems while dancing. rosalie went to get ready before bella. she spent most of the time doing her hair, and then applied some makeup with help from alice. bella watched rosalie work for a while, and then went to get ready herself, which basically required putting on the tux and brushing her hair back. alice came in to help her tie the bowtie.  
they walked out of their rooms at the same time, and both stopped to stare at the other. rosalie was wearing a deep red dress, cut low in the front and back. the hemline was long, skimming the tops of her black stilettos. the only jewelry she wore was a golden rose necklace that matched the gold of her eyes, which were further emphasized by the deep smokey eye makeup she had applied. she wore deep red lipstick. bella was in a simple black tux, with a bowtie the exact color of rosalie’s dress. she carried a corsage of red roses and violets.

“guess this explains the red bowtie,” bella said, darting forward in the blink of an eye to wrap her arms around rosalie.

“you look nice,” rosalie said, returning the hug.

“it’s worth going to prom to see you like this,” bella said, kissing rosalie. “now let’s get going!” she said once the kiss ended.

“excited to get to prom? where is the bella i know?” rosalie asked, laughing as bella pulled her down the stairs and out of the house.

“excited to show you off!” bella said as they climbed in the car and rosalie began driving the short distance to the school. 

“ready to dance the night away?” rosalie asked as the climbed out of the car at the school.

“ready for anything with you,” bella said as she laced her hand through rosalie’s, linking their fingers together.


	3. tricked and surprised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bella is a vampire in this one

bella was never really one for surprise parties, or surprises in general or parties, for that matter. but rosalie, not matter how she tried to hide it, loved big, romantic gestures. she still loved being the center of attention, while bella was happy to fade into the background. she loved watching rosalie float around the room, from person to person, talking and laughing with anyone she came across. she could have anyone in the palm of her hand like that whenever she wanted. 

so it was only natural that bella would plan a surprise party for their anniversary. she knew that it would be something that rosalie would love, and it would give her the chance to do something big for rosalie, who was always going out of her way to make bella feel loved.

bella enlisted alice to help with organizing the party, of course she did, but she wanted to do the bulk of it alone. alice helped with the basic planning, but bella did most of the actual work. 

bella made the guest list and sent out all of the invitations, though alice helped design them.all of the cullens were invited, and so were the denalis. various nomads had been invited, and bella even asked some members of the wolf pack if they wanted to come. the groups had bonded over the years, and any bad blood was long gone. 

bella designed what she wanted the party to look like. they planned to have it outside, in the backyard of the cullens’ house. alice swore it wouldn’t be raining, so they were safe. bella had it decorated with red roses, golden yellow tulips, white daisies, and violets. she had asked esme to build a small canopy to go over the yard, to cover the buffet made for any human or wolf guests. bella spent a lot of time cooking for it, making a lot of classic party foods like various dips, potato and pasta salad, and various baked goods. 

rosalie had no idea. bella, alice, and esme would discuss the party only when rosalie was working on one of her cars in the garage, or the rare occasions when she went hunting alone instead of with bella. they were careful to discuss it in quiet voices that rosalie wouldn’t have a hope of hearing. rosalie knew they would spend the day doing something together, but she wasn’t too sure what. bella told her she had something planned, but wouldn’t say what. rosalie assumed it had something to do with going to a bookstore, out to the beach, or a car show, the couple’s favorite activities to do together.

when the day came, bella suggested that they go on a hunting trip together. rosalie asked what was happening the rest of the day, so bella just said they would hang around the house together. she was a little disappointed there wasn’t more planned, but she was happy as long as she was spending the day with bella. 

they ran out farther than they usually did, looking for the more fun and better tasting bigger game as well as giving alice and esme plenty of time to set up for the party, and for the guests to begin arriving. as they did, they also helped set up by bringing out the food and setting up the table. some of the taller pack members helped jasper and carlisle hang flowers and fairy lights from the trees, with alice’s direction. emmett and edward were helping esme set up the canopy over the buffet table, while the rest of the pack members set out (and of course sampled) some of the food. 

on their way back to the house, they traveled more slowly. as they walked, they talked about their relationship. how they met, their first date, their first trip to isle esme, the few fights they had had, and everything in between. they talked about their future: what they planned to do, vacations they wanted to take, more places to visit, if they ever planned to adopt others like esme had. once they reached the river that crossed near the cullen property, they slowed to walk. everyone back at the party quieted down and went to hide, having gotten everything set up in the nick of time.

as they got closer, rosalie asked why she could smell so many flowers. bella shrugged, not having thought of an excuse. rosalie grew more suspicious the closer they got to the house. the flower smell was growing stronger, and they didn’t smell like flowers grown in esme’s garden. she could see the glow of the fairy lights; they looked like lightening bugs, except they were still and it was too early for the bugs she used to love chasing to appear. when the house was just in sight, she could see the canopy over the buffet and officially knew something was up. she kept quiet, though, not wanting to spoil whatever bella had planned.

“surprise!” everyone called as they walked into view. rosalie laughed when she saw everyone; she hadn’t expected so many people to be there. bella squeezed her hand, having shouted surprise along with everyone else.

“surprised?” she asked, when rosalie looked at her.

“for the most part, absolutely. this is so kind, and so pretty. thank you so much!” she said, bending down to kiss bella in front of everyone. there were scattered joking groans, and bella was pretty sure that was jake calling “get a room!” she stuck up her middle finger as they continued to kiss, until her smile broke the kiss. rosalie laughed, then pulled bella into a hug as they prepared to dance and talk the night away, surrounded by so many that loved them.


End file.
